Ketika Sakurai Berbicara
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Perjuangan seorang Sakurai Ryo mengatasi penyakit gagapnya yang telah menelan banyak nyawa. Awas OOC akut, typo, keabalan maksimal, dan Aomine!


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Semua merk dan produk yang dsebut milik pemilik (?) masing-masing. Saya tak mengakui apapun atas cerita ini kecuali keabalannya.

Ketika Sakurai Berbicara (c) Rheyna Rosevelt

**.:xxx:.**

Ini, bukan cerita melankolisnya kang Azzam sama teh Sariwangi, eh, teh botol Sosro, eh, teh Anna Althafunnisa. Ato, bukan buku ketiga dari dwilogi KCB yang apik ntuh. Apalagi ngirain nama si "Sakurai" adalah suami kedua dari teh Anna yang diimpor langsung dari Jepang setelah Azzam meninggal dunia keselek pentol, bukan. Ini hanyalah sekedar fanfiksi putra dari Kuroko no Basket, biasa dipanggil KNB. Tapi KNB sama KCB jelas beda pabrikan.

Ini cuman kisah seorang anak muda bernama Sakurai, atau lengkapnya Sakurai Ryo. Tapi si Daiki biasanya ngatain dia Sakurai Ryombengan. Kalo kamu semua pernah baca sosok Azzam atau sempet liat filemnya di bioskop (atau di tv), nah! Itu dia! Kamu bisa ngebayangin sosok si Sakurai dengan Azzam. Btw, Azzam yang sudah disuntik obat penggemuk sapi, terus habis kelindes truk sampe hidungnya pesek, matanya bulat, dan mulutnya dower-dower gimana gitu, diliat-liat ni anak lebih mirip campuran Mr. Bean dan ular Anaconda.

Yang paling berbeda dari Azzam, si Sakurai ternyata punya penyakit gagap yang sangat akut. Saking akutnya, sampe-sampe hampir menimbulkan korban jiwa. Ih, kok bisa segitunya? Ceritanya, waktu itu Sakurai, Imayoshi, dan Momoi numpang mobil sama Imayoshi. Karena lagi demam tumb*r, Imayoshi niatin nyetirnya mau pake kaki. Beruntung acara nyetir pake kaki dibatalin, setelah Imayoshi diingatkan Momoi pelajaran PPKn tentang sikap Tenggang Rasa dan Saling Hormat Menghormati Sesama sesuai Pancasila Sila Kemanusiaan Yang Adil dan Beradab.

Tapi biar nyetir pake mulut, eh, tangan, tetep aja Imayoshi nyetir sambil tumbleran. Sementara di depan, entah dilemparkan siapa, tiba-tiba muncul seorang nenek umur 80 tahunan. Si nenek ini berjalan sambil geleng-geleng kepala dengerin lagu dari handsfree Ipod yang nyumbat kupingnya (ih, keren banget nih nenek!). Jaraknya deket banget, sementara kecepatan mobil 90 km/jam.

"A..aa..aa" Sakurai yang duduk di depan tergagap-gagap mengingatkan.

"Apaan sih, Sak?" Imayoshi asyik tumbleran, nggak ngeliat ke depan.

"A…a…aa-"

Imayoshi tetep asyik.

"A…a…AAWAAAS!"

"KOK GAK NGOMONG SEH SAAAKKK! AAARRRGGGH!"

CRIIIT…CRIT…GENJREEET CIPRAAT! (Ih, bunyinya gak keren, gitu), mobilpun tak bisa menghindari tabrakan. Seekor tikus dan dua orang anaknya yang tidak mengerti apa-apa menjadi korban kekejaman Imayoshi dan Sakurai. Sementara si nenek berhasil menghindar dengan gerakan akrobatik lewat papan skateboardnya (Swangar…jeeh!).

**.:XXX:.**

Sabtu di Minggu pertama bulan Juli ini ternyata libur. Kesempatan tersebut nggak disia-siakan sama anak-anak klub basket Touou. Mereka berniat ngadain kemping di gunung Arjuno (?).

Ketua panitia dipimpin langsung oleh Imayoshi. Seksi Acara diserahkan kepada Aomine dan Wakamatsu. Seksi kesehatan dipegang sama Momoi. Seksi transportasi dipercayakan sama Susa, sementara Sakurai, megang seksi perlengkapan.

Hari Jumat sore, semua peserta ngumpul di gym SMA Touou. Sebelum berangkat, Imayoshi mengecek ulang persiapan.

"Apa kabar hari ini kawan-kawan?" Teriak Imayoshi menyemangati.

"Baek!" Teriak anak-anak serempak, disusul dengan timpukan bola basket secara biadab oleh Aomine tanpa maksud yang jelas.

"B…b…bb" Sakurai berusaha ikutan nyahut.

"Nggak usah diterusin nggak papa, Sak," Imayoshi berusaha menenangkan ngeliat wajah Sakurai nggak karuan kayak orang susah boker, "oke kawan-kawan, sebelum berangkat saya akan cek kesiapan masing-masing panitia. Seksi Acara, siap?"

"Siap! Kita udah siapin acara-acara yang menantang maut di sana! Dijamin entar balik separuh peserta tinggal nama!" teriak duo psikopat, Aomine dan Wakamatsu, bersamaan.

"Seksi kesehatan?"

"Lengkap tak ada sisa! Perban, obat merah, obat panu (?), udah semua!" jawab Momoi.

"Seksi transportasi?"

"Siap, bahkan kelebihan mobil, Yosh!" jawab Susa.

"Oke! Sakurai, bagaimana dengan perlengkapan dan tenda?" tanya Imayoshi.

"S…s…ss" sahut Sakurai terbata-bata, tapi Imayoshi gak merhatiin.

"Ya udah, kalo siap gitu kita langsung berangkat, Cabut cuuuy! GO TOUOU!" teriak Imayoshi dengan semangat '45.

"GO TOUOU!" sambut semua peserta kemping. Sementara Sakurai cuma diam.

Berangkatlah rombongan Touou ke lokasi kemping di kaki gunung Arjuno. Perjalanan ke sana membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih lima jam. (Tapi kalau dipikir, kenapa harus Arjuno?)

Ketika semua seksi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, Imayoshi mendapati Sakurai tenang-tenang aja. Dia cuman duduk tengak-tenguk liat teman-temannya lagi kerja.

"Heh, Sakurai, mana tendanya? Dipasang dong!" perintah Imayoshi kesal.

"T…t…tt"

"Apaan sih?"

"T…t…ttendanya ketinggalan, S…s…senpai…" jawab Sakurai.

"Apaa? Waah, gimana sih kamu, Sak! Trus kalo gak ada tenda kita tidur dimana? Ya udah, ayo semua kita balik ke Jepang!" perintah Imayoshi dengan muka manyun.

"T…t…tt"

"Udah, ah! Keburu malam, nih! Ayo cabut!" Sakurai belum ngomong udah dipotong sama Imayoshi.

Sesampainya di Jepang, SMA Touou…

"Gih, ambil tendanya, buruan masukin mobil trus kita langsung cabut balik ke gunung!" suruh Imayoshi.

"T…t…ttapi g…g…gg"

"Apa lagi?"

"T…t…ttapi g…g…ggue cuman bercanda, kok." jawab Sakurai dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"APAAA?" teriak semua orang bersamaan, kemudian secara kompak menyiksa Sakurai dengan ngelemparin dia ke SMA Rakuzan (?) sekaligus disuruh mijetin semua orang.

Sebenernya Sakurai merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan kekurangan yang dimilikinya. Selain menghambat komunikasinya, dia juga sering menjadi bahan ejekan anak-anak di kelasnya. Pernah dia stress dan ngambek nggak mau sekolah lagi lantaran anak-anak yang ngejek dia, dan baru mau sekolah lagi ketika Momoi ngancam dia bakal dilaporin ke pelatih, Harasawa. Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, dan anak-anak Touou lainnya tidak pernah menghina dan meremehkan kekurangan Sakurai. Mereka tidak pernah usil (perkecualian: Aomine) pada Sakurai, justru Sakurai yang sering ngusilin mereka, kayak peristiwa kemping kemarin tuh.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini Sakurai terlihat murung. Dia mulai mikir, bahwa dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, masa depannya kemungkinan besar bakalan suram. Pernah, Momoi memergoki Sakurai nangis sendirian di pojokan gudang (kok suram amat). Gak perlu nanya siapa-siapa lagi, Momoi ngerti Sakurai lagi sedih karena itu.

Liburan musim panas, anak-anak Touou ngadakan kemping lagi. Kali ini ke Bromo. Sakurai tetep ikut, tapi kali ini dia nggak dijadikan seksi apa-apa. Pokoknya ikut aja.

Abis menikmati udara dingin plus segar nan brrr di puncak gunung, peserta kemping duduk manis menunggu sebuah peristiwa alam yang sangat indah, matahari terbit. Udara dingin, seger, nan brrr khasnya gunung Bromo menyapa dengan lembut, siluet-siluet merah yang menembus awan menjadi pembukaan yang membuat hati makin tak sabar menunggu sang mentari muncul. Cahaya bercampur awan, jadilah jingga kemerahan.

Begitu matahari mulai muncul, terdengar suara seorang peserta kemping, "_Kami-sama_…. Indahnya…"

Sontak semuanya menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing. Semua anggota klub basket Touou tertegun. Pandangan mereka menuju ke arah seseorang yang tadi berkomentar soal matahari terbit itu.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Imayoshi tak yakin. Sekarang Sakurai yang bingung.

"Ya. Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Wakamatsu dan Aomine barengan. Cie.

"Wah, indahnya…"

"Sakurai! Astaga, Sakurai! kau bisa berkata lancar, Sak!" teriak Momoi girang.

"Hah? Indahnya… OOOOUUURRRGGGHHH! BEENEEER GUEE BISA NGOMONG LANCAAAR!" Sakurai telat nyadar dan OOC seketika.

Semua anak senang bukan kepalang. Mereka mengelu-elukan Sakurai. Bahkan, sebagai wujud rasa syukur, Aomine dan Wakamatsu kembali datang dengan ide gilanya, nyaranin supaya Sakurai dilempar ke jurang (Apaan lagi, nih?).  
.

.

[HAPPY (?) END]


End file.
